Higher
by Mobius-mech
Summary: PeterxWendy Songfiction to Creed's "Higher". 1953 disney version. Wendy's POV of when she meets Peter for the first time.


**Peter Pan (1953 Disney version) songfic to Creed's "Higher"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's 1953 version of the movie Peter Pan****  
**

When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
Time and time again

Lately, whenever Wendy Darling went to sleep, she would always dream the same dream: about a flying boy named Peter Pan who lives in a place called Neverland and has all sorts of adventures with mermaids, indians and the evil Captain Hook and his bloodthirsty crew.

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

When she wakes up in the morning, she immediately tries to fall back to sleep, to return to Neverland. When that fails, she resorts to committing it to memory by turning her dreams into stories, and then telling those stories to John and Michael.

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake

Father always dismissed the stories as nonsense and child's tales. Mother was kinder, but it was plain, (to Wendy at least), that she didn't believe that Peter Pan was a real person. A spirit of youth, maybe, but never someone who could talk to you and bring you along on his adventures.

So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

One night, Wendy woke up early to some growls and soft barks. Nana was attacking something that looked like a black silhouette of a boy, about Wendy's age. Wendy came over quickly, took the silhouette from Nana, and quieted Nana down so she wouldn't wake John or Michael. When she looked closer, it looked vaguely like someone she knew, someone from a dream…

Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets

When Wendy first saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. Peter Pan, the boy of her dreams, was real! She thought the world of him then, and continued to talk his ear off while helping him attach his shadow. She thought that he was perfect… until, like all boys do, he proved her wrong just by opening his big mouth. He never said those things in her dreams, but then again, they never met in her dreams.

Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams

Soon after that, Wendy realized that she should forgive him because he had no mother, (and presumeably no father), to teach him any manners. And Peter had said he liked her stories about him, and his reaction to Wendy's plight of growing up tomorrow was sweet, especially since he wasn't trying to be.

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

Wendy always believed that Neverland was a real place, even if she only saw it in her dreams. But now, Peter Pan, her hero from her dreams, was offering her the chance to go there! To Neverland! She was just so confused and flustered that finally one thought cleared through the mess: What a wonderfully sweet thing of him to do for me, a girl he barely even knows! She could think of only one way to thank him enough, and she leaned in to kiss him…

The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate

Wendy's head still smarted from where Tinkerbell pulled her hair back. Tinkerbell made it very clear to Peter that she hated like Wendy, but Wendy easily perceived it as jealousy and was quick to compliment her, which showed her that Tinkerbell was also very vain and self-conscious. But now Michael and John were up, and she had to persuade Peter into taking them along to Neverland as well.

So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

Learning to fly was hard, at first, even though Peter made it look so easy. But' Wendy realised, he probably never knew what it was like not to fly. She also realised one of the reasons why Peter and Tinkerbell were friends: Tinkerbell's pixie dust is magic and can make people fly! Or at least help them to fly.

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

The sensation of flying is amazing. The freedom is almost intoxicating and the views are gorgeous. Wendy couldn't believe what she was missing when she was bound to the ground. The city of London, where she had lived her entire life, had turned into a city of shining lights. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing by her on this cool summer night. But most of all, she loved the boy who had shown all of this to her and Michael and John. Who had seemingly popped out of her dreams and into her life, and whose warm hand she was currently holding onto for comfort as much as direction. The boy she knew she could trust to lead her into his adventures, because she just knew he would protect her from harm. The boy who was leading them past the third star on the right and straight onward 'till morning.

Peter Pan

Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfiction, so please comment and tell me how it turned out! **


End file.
